twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Peter and Charlotte
and Charlotte.]] Peter and Charlotte are a pair of nomadic vampires who wander the United States. They are both originated from the Mexican coven, and the closest acquaintances to Jasper Hale. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Peter is portrayed by Erik Odom while Charlotte by Valorie Curry. Prehistory Peter ]] Peter was a newborn recruited by Maria into her army of newborn vampires. His kindred spirit and combat skills appealed to Maria's second-in-command, Jasper Hale so much that he convinced Maria to keep him in the army. He then spent the next three years serving in Maria's army, taking care and disposing of newborns, until Charlotte arrived. Charlotte ]] Charlotte was a human girl unlucky enough to find herself in the wrong place at the wrong time when Maria was recruiting new members for her army, and was therefore transformed into a vampire and enlisted into the Mexican coven. History The two first met when Charlotte was brought into the Mexican coven. Peter and Charlotte grew fond of each other over time, but as Charlotte's time of disposition came closer, Peter became increasingly worried. He attempted to persuade their leader, Maria, to spare her, but she refused. When Jasper was about to execute her, Peter urged her to run and then ran with her. While on the run, they both cautioned for any following pursuers, until they realized that they weren't being followed. By escaping and moving to the northern United States, the two found a new and more peaceful life together. A few years later, they were joined by Jasper, but Charlotte did not enjoy his company much, and therefore was happy when he left. After Jasper met Alice, the four of them traveled together for some time before Jasper and Alice joined the Cullens. Though Charlotte and Peter liked Alice and the Cullens, they did not join them due to their peculiar diet on animal blood. ''Midnight Sun'' In Midnight Sun, Charlotte and Peter pay a short visit to the Cullens in Forks. Edward is constantly near Bella's side while they are in town. Though Edward's distress is visible, Peter and Charlotte blame it on drinking animal blood. Edward also notes that they think very alike. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Jasper tells Bella his history within the Mexican coven, including his close relationship with Peter and Charlotte. ''Breaking Dawn'' On a time of crisis, Jasper and Alice locate Peter and Charlotte and persuade them to go to Forks to help their family testify against the Volturi's accusations. They are the first to arrive after the Denali coven. Though they have heard of immortal children and the law forbidding such creations, they are more intrigued by and curious rather than afraid of them. When they find out that Edward and Bella have produced a vampire hybrid named Renesmee, and mistaken for an immortal child by Irina, Peter and Charlotte agree to witness for them. After fellow witness, Alistair in fear of the Volturi's slaughter, Peter hesitated about staying, but Charlotte stays to her decision and Peter finally agrees to stay with her. Throughout the confrontation, Peter and Charlotte remain in the background while it goes on. After the situation resolved in a peaceful way of sorts, they have a short conversation with Jasper before departing. Category:Relationships